The Ex Effect
by Jonaslover6306
Summary: This a story about the tv show The Ex Effect. The X's are Nate Grey and Caitlyn Geller. The O's are Trey Calhan and Nicole Sheckler. Please read and review. P.S. First story that I have ever written and put on a site so leave comments.
1. Interduction

My story The Ex Effect is nothing like Ex Factor I'm saying that right up front. The characters are different, different layout, and different parts. I am making almost like the show except different hotel names, and different activities. The X's will be Nate Gray and Caitlyn Gellar. The O's are Nicole Sheckler who has been Nate's girlfriend for 3 months after his split with Caitlyn. Then there is Trey Calhan who has been with Caitlyn for 2 months after her split with Nate. That is what the story will be about so please read. Once again I don't want it to be like The Ex Factor it is going to be all me.


	2. Chapter 1

So this is basically chapter 1, but that was the introduction. I hope you like it R & R. Nicole is a model. Trey is a Actor. I have a link to see the hotel. Nicole is 22 , Trey and Nate are 23, and Caitlyn is 21.I have pictures of Trey and Nicole on my profile. The brown dress that Nicole is wearing is the one Nate mentions later on. Tori the staff worker at Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa is 25.

(Nate's P.O.V.)

I was in the car with Nicole on my way to Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa. In Monterey, California. I had looked it up on the internet it was beautiful it looked so relaxing I was so exited. I couldn't wait to spend the weekend with Nicole. I loved her so much she is so amazing. She always spending time with me and I love that. She understands that I have to on tour unlike other people do. She also comes on tour when she is not working. I truly love her. I love her, because she is delightful, funny, beautiful actually beyond beautiful, I love how she kisses and hugs me. I can't believe we met at a night club.

(Nate's P.O.V.)

(Nicole's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I am here in the limo going to Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa. I have dreamed of going there with Nate and now we are. Nate has been so dear and kind to me. He is like a angel. I truly love him and I believe he loves me to. I love how he calls me precious and gorgeous, it makes me feel so loved. He is very handsome. I love Nate ,because he is such a kind gentlemen. I also love that he wears a purity ring just like me. I still can't get over the fact that we met at a night club.

(Nicole's P.O.V. Ends)

(Nate and Nicole's Conversation)

Are you excited babe? Nate asked. Of course especially for the spa treatment with you. Nicole replied. Yah me to I will be happy as long as I am with you. Nate stated. Your so sweet Mr. Grey. Nicole told him. I know so are you Mrs. Sheckler. Nate said that and couldn't stop smiling.

(Conversation Ends)

(Caitlyn's P.O.V.)

I was in the limo with my boyfriend on our way to Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa. I was excited, but there was someone on my mind that was not Trey. Nate Grey. I knew he had moved on. I saw the tabloids. Nate and Nicole new hottest couple in America. Nate and Nicole go to Hawaii. Nothing about me and Trey, not one single post on about us, but millions on them. I miss Nate so much it's crazy, yah I know I have boyfriend. I just wish I was her. He is more happier with her then he was ever with me.

(Caitlyn's P.O.V. Ends)

(Trey's P.O.V.)

I was excited, but I don't think Caitlyn is though. She has never really been happy since we started dating. I'm starting to get worried about her she is bringing me down to. Maybe this will help us grow closer. I truly love her. She is so adorable. I think she isn't over that Nate Grey guy though, and maybe that's what it is.

(Trey's P.O.V. Ends)

(Caitlyn and Trey's Conversation)

Hey what's wrong?? Asked Trey. Nothing why . I answered. I don't know you have been looking a little down lately. Trey stated. I don't stressed with work and homework that kinda stuff. Caitlyn answered. Maybe this weekend will help. Trey stated. I hope so. I needed a break from work and college. Caitlyn replied. You can get a nice massage at the spa with me. Would you like that?? I asked. Of course I want to get a massage with you Trey. (Limo pulls up to hotel. and Conversation Ends)

(Nate and Nicole's Conversation)

I can't wait till we get there!!!!! Nicole stated. Calm down woman and me to. Nate replied. This is going to be the best weekend with you !! Nicole told Nate. I know it will, because I'm with you Nicole. Nate sweetly told her. We are here Nate!!!! I know Nicole calm down. Nate sweetly told her.

(They pull up. And Conversation Ends)

(Staff Member Talking To Nate and Nicole)

Welcome to Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa. Nicole will you please come with me, and Nate you can go ahead and go to your sweet.

(Nate Leaves Nicole Goes With The Staff Worker Tori)

Nicole goes into a suburban and wait's a little then a man joins me we say hi. His name was Trey.

(Tori talking to Caitlyn and Trey)

Welcome to Monterey Plaza Hotel & Spa. Trey will you please come with me, and Caitlyn you can go ahead and go to your sweet.

(Caitlyn Leaves Trey Goes With The Staff Worker Tori)

(Trey's P.O.V.)

I go with Tori, and she takes me to this suburban. When I get in there is a girl we shake hands and introduce our selves. Her name was Nicole. I said I have seen your face before. She replied I am a model and I am dating Nate Grey. That is why. I said to her. She said I have seen your face before to. She said to me. I am a actor. Also I am dating Caitlyn Gellar. Ok I know who you are now. She said. My boyfriend and your girlfriend are X's. She said. I said yep they are.

(Trey's P.O.V. Ends)

(Caitlyn's P.O.V.)

I walked in to find Nate in the room. I said hello, and he replied with a hi. He didn't seem as happy to see me as I did him. I was excited. By this time I had figured out we were on The Ex Effect.

(Caitlyn's P.O.V. Ends)

(Nate's P.O.V.)

As soon as Caitlyn walked in I knew we were on The Ex Effect. I wasn't happy to see her at all I had moved on from her into better things. Just then Tori walked in and said that your boyfriend and girlfriend are leaving look. I knew it was coming.

(Nate's P.O.V. Ends)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliffhanger please R & R. Next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow evening. Leave ideas on what you should think should happen. Don't be afraid to give me advice this is my first story so I would like some feedback plz.


End file.
